


Eyes of a Feline

by bamiebasic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Cats, Character Death, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot Twists, Romance, Slow Burn, To Be Continued, how to tag, last tag isn’t what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamiebasic/pseuds/bamiebasic
Summary: Cold; and an overwhelming swarm of it. As Dipper laid in his king sized bed. The spacious area allowing the chill to engulf him. He shivered clinging onto his sheets as he sat up. His mattress adding a spring to his motion.Making his way to the shower he glanced at his mirror.It had been 5 months since Gravity Falls. Five months without his only sister...Mabel...he grimaced as he reminisced in her memory.Dipper never did much these days. He was almost always shrouded in loneliness. Mabel had only passed a few months ago and Dipper had not taken it well. To think that out of the two of them she would be the first to pass.Will he be able to guide himself through these dark times?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Please join us on Sunday January 6th_

_@5m PST_

_618 Gopher Road, the building formerly know as the Mystery shack._

_In loving memory of Mabel Pines..._

* * *

Dipper skimmed over the card for what felt like the 100th time. Eyes glazed over in tears that yearned to drop. Hands that shook vigorously as he read over the brazen words once more. Just one more chance that he had been mistaken. That his sister wasn’t what the card clearly stated. But instead he was forced to come to the crippling reality that the card held the truth.

_Mabel was dead._

* * *

All Dipper could feel was the January cold washing over his skin layered with goosebumps as he sat in his seat absent minded. Wishing he wouldn’t have to attend this funeral for his own sister, his own twin. The one person that’s always been there for him. Whether it be supporting his abnormal love for the supernatural or helping him with issues in his intimate life. The brunette’s mouth shyly formed a smile remembering the time Mabel asked him if he was gay. They were in Mabel’s dorm room only a few feet apart. Mabel sitting on her bed eating corn chips, while Dipper was reading up on theories that had recently spiked his interest. At first he was somewhat surprised, he had never really thought about his sexuality before that. He always assumed that he was straight, he’s had crushes on girls before. But after putting some thought into it, he realized those “crushes” really only consisted of Wendy and the occasional celebrity. He had always favored people who possessed masculine features and dominant personalities. Dipper found that fairly attractive in a person. Perhaps that was the reason he gushed over Wendy in his youth. The woman was more mature than him and often took the lead in their friendship. As well as her upbringing with her older brothers and lumberjack family in general. Though other than that he had no real reason to consider his sexuality as anything other than straight. That is...until he met his previous partner. But that was something he especially did not want to be thinking about right now. His mood was already unbearably crude. Thoughts of his ex were not something he should even consider bringing up right now.

Instead he decided to focus on the funeral. Right.... _funeral_ , he would never get used to the fact that it meant Mabel was really gone.The worst part being that he didn’t even have a chance to properly say goodbye. Dipper had been going on more expeditions lately, especially in places that were more remote than his usual trek in the woods of Gravity Falls. The particular one that kept him from receiving any news of his sister’s passing turned out to be a fluke anyways. He learned almost nothing from the trip and then was granted the information of his sister’s death via mail. Ultimately the whole situation just felt like one big smack in the face. Mabel had passed over a month and he had just found out less than a two days ago. Which just laced his heart with even more guilt. The funeral was most likely delayed for Dipper himself. Having a funeral months after a death isn’t exactly an ideal situation. Mabel’s body would most likely have turned to ashes by now. She did always say she would rather be buried with a tree. Claiming it was more pleasant for the Earth compared to a big cedar box. Everyone else probably had ample time to process the truth.

Honestly Dipper himself was a wreck. He may have seemed to come to terms with the death of his sister. But he was just attempting to act tough at this point. Thinking about what he would say to his family, what they would say to him. They hadn’t exactly been getting along lately, him and Mabel. With all his research they seemed to had spent less and less time togeth-

Dipper’s thoughts halted in unison with the wheels of the bus.

He was in Gravity Falls.

* * *

Looking over his phone on the bed of his motel room. Dipper read over the texts from his phone. Taking care to slip past the messages of him and Mabel, not wanting to bring up too many unwanted emotions.


	2. crimson

Dipper never did much these days. He was almost always shrouded in loneliness. Mabel had only passed a few months ago and Dipper had not taken it well. To think that out of the two of them she would be the first to pass. 

Mabel hadn’t went on many adventures with Dipper after they grew up. But since their parents divorced and their uncles moved on to their own inquiries. Their only comfort had been in each other. 

While going through the forest in Gravity Falls last summer. Mabel had suggested that they scaled one of the mountains. Mostly because she wanted to test out her new grappling hook. Dipper decided to entertain her little antics as they started trekking the rocky slant. Mabel being her enthusiastic self had decided to make it a race. Knowing that her grappling hook would give her an advantage. She removed it from her backpack and watched as the contraption latched onto a near ledge. As the hook reeled in Mabel’s grip started to slip, in panic she started to spin causing the hook to unlatch. She plummeted—

The scenario had all unraveled so fast as Dipper was unable to react. All he knew was he was too afraid to look below him. To see what had happened, to have to process the one in a not-so-thousand chance that Mabel was in fact gone. Salty droplets started to fill his vision as he thought of the horrific possibility—

Next thing Dipper remembered was standing over her body. Arms and legs contorted in a cruel manner as blood covered her once beautifully bedazzled cat sweater. Her head seemed to suffer major injuries as there was blood pooling from her skull. It was a miracle her body was still relatively intact. 

“They would be able to bury her properly,” he thought to himself. 

Dipper had seen many traumatic things in his short life. But this was too much for him. Not sure whether to panic or cry, or who to call. Nothing seemed appropriate.

Eventually he had called the ambulance, though he knew there wasn’t much they could’ve done. Soon enough his family was informed. His uncles were unable to come back to Gravity Falls due to a current entanglement. Though that hadn’t stopped them from panicking just as much as Dipper had, asking him many questions about the incident. Out of the two Stan had taken it the hardest and was yelling over Ford on the call. Trying to confirm what Dipper had told them. When Dipper had phoned his parents; individually. They had both decided to get the soonest flight over. Their children were their pride and joy, it mattered not what their current relationship was.

Dipper had been the most devastated. Crushed by guilt, he sought to find ways to bring her back. Even going as far as asking Ford to summon a demon for him. Which of course he promptly refused him. No matter how Ford also wanted her back he knew better than to dwell on such things. Ford’s answer was one Dipper fully expected, but he had still hoped for some sort of revelation from Ford. 

But after a month without Mabel, Dipper had almost gone off the deep end. He quit his job and decided to take time to grieve out in California. He couldn’t stand being in Gravity Falls for the time being. The one thing that kept him going was the fact that he’d never turned to suicidal thoughts, he knew that was never what Mabel would have wanted. Though he would be lying if he said it never crossed his mind. 

  
  


**————————**

  
  


Cold; and an overwhelming swarm of it. As Dipper laid in his king sized bed. The spacious area allowing the chill to engulf him. He shivered clinging onto his sheets as he sat up. His mattress adding a spring to his motion. 

Making his way to the shower he glanced at his mirror. 

It had been 5 months since Gravity Falls. Five months without his only sister...Mabel...he grimaced as he reminisced in her memory. 

The way she was always by his side, standing with him and cheering for him. Her adorable smile and the way she lit up every room she entered. Her obnoxiously bright and colorful sweaters she just never seemed to grow out of. She was more than just a sister, she was his other half—

Pushing his depressing thoughts away he quickly turned to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water as he undressed, preparing for the liquid’s warmth. Dipper always enjoyed hot showers. Now especially since the seasons had started changing. He felt his body as he scrubbed himself; Dipper had grown into a man, his body had matured well. He had grown taller, gained muscle, and his voice had even got deeper. It was those changes that reminded him that he was no longer a kid. 

Getting out the shower he started to shave. Though he did appreciate his current body. Facial hair was one thing that he didn’t think suited him. “FUCK” Dipper yelped as he cut himself on the chin. Blood trickled down his neck past his adam’s apple. He quickly grabbed some toilet paper to wipe off the crimson mess. Dipper reached into his medicine cabinet in search for a bandage. Maneuvering past his various medications and items. He carefully grabbed the box of bandages and applied one to his wound. “Just when I’d gotten the hang of it too” Dipper thought to himself as he scrambled to his bedroom. 

Dipper never went out much except for groceries or to stretch his legs. He pulled a plain grey tee over his head as he reached for his socks. Walking over to a rack he pulled off a thick, ivy green jacket and threw it on. Pulling up his black jeans over his boxers he grabbed his shoes and put them on swiftly. Making sure to double knot his shoelaces, he opened his bedroom door and headed for the kitchen. Dipper proceeded to toast some bread for his brewing coffee. He spedily ate his crude breakfast and left the subtle warmth of his house into the blistering cold of his neighborhood streets. 

Dipper had decided to walk today, seeing that he hadn’t left the house for an extended amount of time. Luckily for him it had not yet snowed so the cold wasn’t so extreme. Though he started to feel chills up his neck reminding him that he had forgotten a scarf. He usually wore the scarfs that Mabel had knitted for him..

Before he could think too much about it he pushed the thought away and thought of ways to warm himself. As he glanced at his surroundings for the first time in minutes he had spotted a cafe across the street

“Perfect.”

The wind chimes outside of the establishment jingled as Dipper walked in. Immediately he was introduced to the pleasant smell of lavender in the cafe. “Meowwww,”

Dipper quickly turned to spot the source of the noise. Panning his vision downwards he was met with the gaze of allusive gold eyes. He’d seen black cats before but this one was somehow enchanting. It’s black fur shimmering in the light of the cafe as it’s tail seem to almost wave at him. And it’s eyes, it felt like they could captivate anyone if they had wanted. The golden eyes of the feline entranced Dipper, he felt as if he could stay in this trance forever.

Though the cat walked away soon after and Dipper was somewhat freed. Reintroducing himself to his surroundings, it was then he realized that he was in a cat cafe. Dipper had never took much interest in cats but he didn’t detest them. Though he took favor to dogs more. After a while of gazing at the many cats in the vicinity, unconsciously searching for the black cat again. He heard a soft and subtle voice from his right. 

He was presented a petit girl. She seemed to have entered from the back room while Dipper was observing the cafe. The girl had long blonde hair that reached to her lower back. Her eyeliner excentuated her green cat-like eyes and her lips were curled into an earnest looking smile. Dipper approached her in an attempt to order a coffee.

“Hello, welcome to Feline Fraps!, how many I help you today?” the girl voiced. 

“I’ll have one dark coffee please.”

“Of course sir, to go or to stay?”

“I’ll be rather quick but I think I’ll have the coffee to stay.”

The employee smiled in response as she gave Dipper his total. He silently walked over to a table after paying for his small drink. Luckily the cafe was already a bit warm so the wait for his coffee wasn’t too uncomfortable. Soon the girl had walked over to his table and placed his coffee infront of Dipper with a smile. Upon picking up his cup his eyes gravitated to the note that had been under it. 

It was a phone number—

Dipper glanced over to the register where the lady was standing. She had been petting one of the smaller cats, allowing Dipper to clearly see her name card. “Cam” he though to himself as he turned back towards his coffee. As he carefully drank the hot liquid he thought about what he should do. Cam was a very beautiful girl, probably only one or two years younger than him too. She seemed sweet but Dipper wasn’t one to just jump into something. On any other circumstance he might have just called her out to dinner or a movie. But he didn’t want to use her as a distraction from his current problems. 

He pocketed the scrap of paper just in case.

Finishing his coffee Dipper did one more surveillance for the mysterious black cat he had seen prior. With no luck he decided to leave the cafe. Saying a neutral goodbye to Cam as he opened the store door. Familiar chimes jingled again at his departure. 

The block surrounding the store was filled with other faculties. As he started observing this new area he saw a local market not far down the road. He would be able to buy the groceries he needed without walking far. Taking his time to arrive he still felt the warmth in his belly lingering from his coffee. It felt good.

  
  


**————————**

  
  


Jingling, for the third time today. Only this time it was the keys to his house jagged in the lock. But before Dipper could enter he felt a warm and almost human presence on his left leg. Out of instinct he quickly tried to kick the heat off of himself. Turning he then saw it—

A black cat.

Not just any cat at that, the one he had seen at the cafe earlier. As he started to approach the kitten out of concern. It had started mewling in pain; most likely because of Dippers forceful kick. Dipper carefully picked up the feline trying to assess the cause of its pain. 

Out of shock he had almost dropped the cat. Dipper had somehow kicked the cat directly in its face. The once golden eyes of the cat had been attacked. On the left side of the cat's face there was a gruesome display of blood in the cat's luscious fur. The crimson staining the cats once pure and prestigious image.

Dipper had quickly fumbled to grab his phone to search for the nearest vet. Once he had found one he immediately hopped in his car and started driving. With the cat in his passenger seat still mewling. Guilt began seeping into his brain. 

Dipper had hurt someone again. He had unintentionally caused the poor animal pain. This time he was going to save it. This time he would do what it took to protect the companion.

Pulling up to the building in panic. Dipper had alarmed the people in the building with his bellowing commotion. The doctor had seen the frail animal in his grasp. Carefully he removed it from Dipper and took it into a room down a corridor. A nurse started to approach Dipper with haste.

“Sir are you okay? What happened??”

Dipper still vexed replied, “I- I’m fine, what about the cat?”

“Sir, Doctor Payton took him into the examination room. The cat’s left eye seems to have been scraped. Do you know how this happened? Please tell me so that we can act quickly”

Dippers heart sank. Was he too late? Had he messed up yet again? With a shaking breath Dipper explained to her what had happened. The nurse hastily wrote on her clipboard the information. Nodding subtlety at his every word. 

Dipper had told the nurse the cat was his own. Dipper had thought the situation would run smoother if he passed the cat as his own. Then he could bring the cat back to the cafe. 

Though the nurse did seem suspicious since Dipper had a lack of a name for it. He quipped up an explanation that he had just gotten him today so a name had not yet been decided. The nurse nodded in hesitation writing down Dippers information carefully. 

Minutes past as Dipper sat in the waiting room of the small establishment. Leg bouncing up and down to his seemingly never ending nerves. Dipper perked up to see the Doctor walk out. Without the cat in hand. He started to turn pale at the worst thoughts.

“Mr. Pines?” the doctor asked with a neutral face.

“Y- yes, that’s me.”

“Well it seems that your cat will be just fine,” Doctor Payton huffed with a smile.

Dipper could feel his body unravel. Built up tension snapping at the doctor’s words. He felt his face gleam with relief as the doctor explained the feline’s condition. 

Dipper had scratched the cats eyes with the rear of his shoe. Causing excessive bleeding. The damage itself was not as severe. The wound should heal in a week's time. Though the feline’s eyes had to be covered for the time being. Only to be removed when disinfecting the wound. 

As Dipper sat in his car with the seemingly asleep cat next to him. He felt the paper from earlier that day in his pocket. Sighing, he decided to call the number partly hoping it wouldn’t pick up. 

“Hello?” Cam spoke.

“Hey it’s Dipper, you know from the cafe today.” 

“O- oh...didn’t expect you to call me so soon if at all,” Cam expressed.

“Well actually I have something to tell you..it’s somewhat important..” Dipper trailed. 

“You know the black cat at your cafe?”

“Um, we don’t have any black cats at our cafe sadly,” Cam replied.

At first Dipper froze unsure of what to say next. He had seen the cat in the cafe right? I mean it’s not like he was seeing things either. He had the vet bill to show for that. 

“You know, the one with the golden eyes,” said Dipper trying to jog the girl’s memory.

“Like I said there have never been any black cats in the cafe, are you sure you know what you’re talking about?”

Turning to face the cat next to him Dipper ended the call. Now that Dipper started thinking the cat never had worn a collar. He could have very well been a stray. But how could he have gotten in the cafe. Dipper hadn’t noticed him while he was walking in. 

Multiple thoughts and theories started flowing into the young adults mind. When suddenly the cat opened its eye hesitantly. Dipper watched as the cat attempted to stretch in the small seat of his car. 

As the cat began to stare at him Dipper began to fall upon another trance. But his thoughts were still swarming. How did he end up in this situation? Whose cat was this? Why did he seem so familiar to Dipper? And why did he have an urge to name it?

He wanted to pick a name that equated to the animal's beauty. One that embodied the creature's existence. And most importantly a name it would like.

“…...Ambrose?,” Dipper spoke in a whisper.

The cat purred in response.

“So you like it huh,” Dipper chuckled

He began to gently pet the cat, it’s purrs growing in volume. 

He could get used to this.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agahgaha idk what i’m doing. I started this story out of a whim. idk anything about how vets and cat cafes work. my life experience is at 0. but if you enjoyed please comment or leave kudos ≧◉◡◉≦
> 
> ambrose  
> • meaning ~ immortal


	3. A Businessman

Dipper had decided to stay up tonight. Slouched in his bed researching how to take care of a cat. His resolve to take care of the feline was only growing stronger. Deciding that Ambrose had no owner, Dipper had taken it upon himself to help the cat. At least until it’s eye had recovered.

Speaking of the golden eyed cat. He had been snuggling against Dipper for a while now.

Unfortunately Dipper had not planned to take care of any furry companions today. Therefore his lack of a bed for the animal. 

Ambrose had decided to make himself comfortable in Dipper's black comforter. Almost completely concealing himself within its warmth. 

Dipper could relate as the warmth slowly devoured him as well. His eyelids began to rise and fall in Dipper’s attempt to stay awake.

———————————

The next morning Dipper awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. It was morning but he had no intention of getting up. 

For a moment he laid there tranquil and relaxed. Until his thoughts had started flowing. Thinking about the events of yesterday; how so much had happened.

He was now…. a cat owner? For now at least.

Dipper slowly dragged himself from his laying position to search for the feline. First checking beside him as that was where he was last seen. Unfortunately Ambrose hadn’t been anywhere on the bed.

Dipper had slowly started to worry. What if the whole thing was a dream of his. His dreams had been rather vivid lately since the incident. Shaking his head, he felt the bandage on his face shift.

Definitely real.

Making his way around his room and eventually into the living area Dipper had eventually spotted the Feline. He was sitting on some papers on his living room table. Dipper approached him and pulled him up carefully, unsure if it was okay. 

“For: Mason Pines” was written on an ivory colored envelope.

Dipper took the envelope from the table top and sat down on his couch. Tearing the fold of the paper he started to read the message on the parchment.

Dear Dipper, 

We hope this letter finds you in good will. As we both know our dear Mabel has passed. Instead of holding a gloomy funeral we have decided to hold a celebration; in the remembrance of her joyous life. Having to spend these difficult times by our lonesome, things can get tough. I know this is quite short notice but we know how you’ve been suffering these past few months. We ourselves have been having a hard time. But we need to stay strong, for Mabel.

Your Beloved Uncles 

Dipper was almost trembling as he read the letter. “difficult times?” he thought to himself. Dipper had lost his other half and they were acting as if Mabel was any other person. She was his person, his twin for christ sake. 

Reading over the letter again he cringed at the word celebration. 

Just because Mabel was a happy and goofy person doesn’t mean she didn’t get sad. That was one thing most people didn’t seem to understand. She was human, she also had moments of weakness in her life. Dipper couldn’t say whether or not she wanted a funeral. But he knew that she was more than just the “energetic” sibling. 

Dipper thought more about it, and he decided that he couldn’t blame them. After all, no one knew Mabel as well as he did. 

At a second glance he noticed that the “celebration” was being held that following week.

“So soon?”, Dipper thought to himself.

He had almost no time to prepare himself. He hadn’t seen the rest of his family in a long time. For the past few months he’d basically been living as a shut in. To be honest Dipper enjoyed spending his time alone. It allowed him to think in peace.

But then he remembered he technically wasn’t alone anymore. Looking to his left he saw his cat purring at his thigh. He figured he’d have to take Ambrose with him. It wasn’t like he had someone he could ask to catsit. Picking him up, Dipper started to caress the cat’s face. 

“You’re so beautiful….I’m sorry for hurting you. Let’s get that wound a bit cleaned up shall we.”

—————————

Walking down the road of the bus stop Dipper felt the cold air on his face. Ambrose had huddled against his jacket in Dipper’s arms. His luggage trailing behind them in a suitcase.

Gravity Falls; Dipper was reminded of his memories in the small town. From his summers here as a kid to when he explored the area as an adult. 

Technically Dipper wasn’t allowed to explore near the Shack. Before this whole ordeal Soos had left the Mystery Shack. Soos had been offered the shack a few summers back. But with his and Melody’s growing family he decided to move somewhere more fitting. 

The shack had been for sale since they moved. Apparently it had been bought recently. Dipper could never fathom why. It’s not like the Gleefuls had any reason to pine for the land any longer. And quite frankly the Shack was a quiet old and had nothing that would spike many’s interest. 

He thought about how it could be another supernatural enthusiast. Though most of the enthusiasts he had met weren’t the most charismatic people. Hopefully whoever had bought the Shack wasn’t a total weirdo. Or even worse they could be thinking about tearing down the shack and building a super mall or something of the sort.

Walking up to the area Dipper sighed in relief as he realized the shack was still in it’s familiar spot. 

Taking in the scenery he walked up to one of the spots near the shack. Him and Mabel would spend hours here just talking about their lives. Petting his cat Dipper sighed as he remembered his sister. His curiosity crawled as he kept thinking about the new owner of the shack. Who could it be?

Dipper's thoughts came to a halt as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Wha-“

“You’re on my property,” the unknown man rasped.

Dipper glanced up to see a pleasant looking man with beautiful dark skin. His eyes glimmered even in the shadow of the trees. The figure seemed fit, as he observed the way his vest and jeans were wrapped tightly around his body. His honey blonde hair covering his right eye. Dipper continued to observe the man further 

“Helloooo?....Earth to trespasser?”

Dipper finally broke out of his trance. He bashfully stood up from the ground in embarrassment.

“Um...yes, what is it?,” Dipper replied.

“What do you mean what is it?” the man retorted.   
“You’re the one sitting around on my private property!”

Dipper gasped at the realization. He was the person who had bought the shack. 

“Oh..I- um… I was just looking around, I swear!”  
“See my uncles actually used to live here and I was just-“

Dipper was cut off by a slender hand covered by a black glove.

Out of shock Dipper gasped at the sudden warmth of the hand on his lips. Looking up he realized how close the man was to his face, almost like he was inspecting it.

Pulling away the man spoke, “Look kid, I don’t know who you are. ButI haven’t bought any property from anyone who looks remotely like you.”

Dipper’s mouth started to open but immediately shut out of fear. Thoughts raced through Dipper’s head as he thought of what to do in this situation. He could get the cops called on him. He technically was trespassing on this guy’s property. 

“I’m sorry.” Dipper replied.

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it kid,” the man sighed.

Suddenly they both heard a noise coming from the ground.

It was Ambrose...and he was mewling against the stranger.

“Oh geez..” Dipper thought while he was in silent panic.

Looking down at the cat the man carefully picked him up. Ambrose’s golden eyes looked into his with a reflecting glimmer. After a moment the man spoke.

“Let me have him.” the man almost demanded.

Dipper’s face contorted into a look of shock.

“Wha- what?”

“Are you deaf?, I said I want the cat.”

“Y-you can’t just take my cat!”

“Oh? and why not?” The man smirked. “Last time I checked you’re not exactly in any position to object.”

Dipper bit his lip as he realized what the man had meant.

“I- i can’t do that. I can’t give you that cat!”

“And why the hell not?” the man questioned.

“Well because...because I don’t want to and also I have to take care of it. Don’t you see the bandages on his eye?”

The man glanced as the kitten once more. He was previously engaged in the animal's other eye that he hadn’t really noticed.

Dipper spoke again,“Plus, I don’t even know your name? How can I even trust you?”

Sighing the man spoke, “Look kid, I don’t know why but it seems I’ve taken a liking to this cat here. Though I can’t say the same about you. But i’ll make an exception. I’ll let you keep your cat...and I won’t report you.”

“.....What? Really?” Dipper questioned 

“Yes, of course...on one condition. Give me a trial run. I’m seriously curious about this cat of yours.Let me see him everyday for a week. If he chooses me I keep him and if he chooses you, he stays yours.”

Dipper was hesitant. He thought about how this situation was not one he wanted to be in. He thought of all the things that could go wrong. Hell what if the man was a serial killer trying to get his next victim. Looking up Dipper hesitated for a few more moments before shyly agreed to the man’s terms.

He gave Dipper a crooked smile as he put down Ambrose. 

“Tomorrow, 1pm. Don’t be late short-stock.”

Soon enough the mysterious man was gone as soon as he appeared. 

Dipper let out a heavy breath as the atmosphere had calmed. Picking up Ambrose and dragging his luggage. Dipper briskly walked away from the shack and to his hotel room. 

Two questions raced through his mind.

1: What was a guy like that doing with the shack?

and

2: How the hell did he get himself into this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late update. Finals kicked by butt and the new semester is just horrendous.


End file.
